Mario and Sonic at the Olymic Winter games and Martial arts tournament
by SonicDbzUltimate
Summary: Mario and Sonic will duke it out in competitions who will win?
1. Introductions

** I don't own any Sonic or Mario characters just my OC's**

* * *

**Team Sonic's intro**

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were infiltrating Eggman's base to stop his evil scheme again. ''Eggy will you ever take a break'' Sonic asked. '' Hey, Sonic this time I wanted you

to come see me about this letter I received form Bokkun not for you to trash my base'' Eggman said. ''Fine what does it say Eggman'' Knuckles said. ''CHAOS LANCE'' Shadow yelled.

''Did you here that, Sonic'' Tails asked. ''Shadow's here'' Sonic said. ''Long time know see Doc and you to Sonic'' Shadow said ''Hey where did Vector go''. ''Right here Shadow'' said Vector.

'' Hey Sonic I'm back from the future'' Silver said. ''We came back for the competition between Mario and his team'' Blaze said. There's only a matter of time before... ''SONIC YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO OUT WITH ME TODAY'' Amy said angrily.

''Don't worry we will Amy just not right now we have some competition business with Mario and his team right now'' said Sonic.

''Ok as I was saying we have a message about a Olympic and tournament between us and team Mario. And it said...

_ '' Dear Sonic and friends,_

_ We are hosting an Olympic and tournament at London for you and team Mario to compete in. If you would like to participate we ask you to bring exactly 10 of you to compete. _

_They each have to be in a category of either speed, power, skill, or all around. 2 of you or more have to be in each category._

_You must follow the rules at all cost and try your best. Compete at your own risk and have fun._

_Sincerely, _

_Omochao and Mushroom''_

''Now that we got that cleared up I suggest we get a move on to the plane in Station square'' Metal Sonic said. '' Alright time to bust Mario's team wide open yeah lets party ''Sonic said as the others followed him.

* * *

**Team Mario's intro**

Mario and Luigi just rescued Princess Peach and Daisy from Bowser and his son. They were at home watching TV until Toad came with a message. ''Ma-Ma mea you didn't have to knock so hard-a'' Mario said. Yoshi flew in threw the window and said ''Yoshi, Yoshi; hey Mario and Luigi I just came in here to see what was going on''.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. shot fireballs at Mario and Luigi's house. Donkey Kong came in to stop the Bowsers and Wario and Waluigi snuck by the bushes to surprise

their rivals. Luigi yells ''Every body calm-a down my gosh-a''. After calming ...

'' We have a letter-a about-a competing against-a team Sonic and it said ...

_''Dear Mario and friends,_

_We are hosting an Olympic and tournament at London for you to compete against team Sonic. If you would like to participate we ask you to bring exactly 10 of you to_

_compete._

_They each have a category of either speed, power, skill, or all around. 2 of you or more have to be in each category._

_You must follow the rules of all cost and try your best. Compete at your own risk and have fun._

_Sincerely,_

_Mushroom and Omochao''_

_''Now it would be wise to go on the plane to London now while the airport is vacant'' Daisy said. ''Team Madio's coming to kick team Sonic's butt'' Mario said._

* * *

**_The Tournament has yet to decide a winner let alone start vote on which team should win in your comments, Thank you very much!_**


	2. 1st round of olympics

**I don't own any Mario or Sonic characters just my OC's**

* * *

**''Ladies and Gentlemen the starting ceremony has begun and we start with team Sonic's competitors**

** ''Sonic the awesome blue blur and famous hero of Mobius he's a fast go lucky hedgehog who breaks the sound barrier. He is good on speed**

**and acceleration but mediocre on skill and power''.**

**''Shadow the hedgehog rival to the blue blur and the world's Ultimate life form. As the Ultimate life form he excels at what Sonic can't except speed**

**which they are the same at.**

**''Tails is Sonic's right hand man and best friend. He is very smart and has good skill but he lacks power and has medium speed.**

**''Knuckles the Echidna the best treasure hunter in the world and power house rival to Sonic. What he lacks in skill is more than made up for in power with mediocre speed.**

**''Amy is Sonic's obsessive proclaimed girlfriend and his secret crush. Her fighting is based on her pikko - pikko hammer. Her abilities are mediocre at everything.**


End file.
